


【银高】渡魂

by xihukucha



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihukucha/pseuds/xihukucha
Summary: *烙阳ed中华风paro，将军银×皇帝高，只是一辆车而已*非常ooc，很雷，慎入
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 6





	【银高】渡魂

肃穆的白墙黑瓦上，铺开一线连绵不绝的新雪，凝上了一层化不开的萧瑟之气。  
远处传来马蹄的踢踏声，却稍嫌单薄，似是只有一人一骑。  
守城的侍卫凝目细看，倏尔那人已至近前，却是一位白袍银铠的年轻武者。银色的凌乱卷发自头盔间露出，风尘仆仆却姿态从容。  
他眉目间几乎结了层霜，眼下浮现出淡淡的青色，端坐马上的身躯却挺拔如松。  
年少的侍卫犹在茫然，年长些的侍卫忙朝他使个眼色，两人恭敬抱拳行礼：  
“坂田将军。”  
坂田银时漠然点了点头，一人一骑速度未减，直奔皇城内城而去。  
※  
皇城的最深处，忙碌的宫人皆是神色凝重，行色匆匆却有条不紊。  
守在殿外的金发少女远远望见在内城纵马而来的身影，眸中蓦然有了亮色，待银时一下马便凑了上去，连声追问结果如何。  
“帮我准备。”银时丢下四个字，将怀中包袱塞给又子，便头也不回地推门而入。  
厚重的殿门沉沉掩上，隔绝了屋外的寒气。殿内被地龙烧得温暖如春，空气中弥漫着淡淡的熏香。窗缝间透进的一线天光不甚刺眼，却恰好映出了重重帐幔后安静平卧的身影。  
在望见那一抹熟悉的紫发后，银时眼中的漠然终于如寒冰般化开，只余下了融融暖意，仿佛眸底只容得下这一人。  
一年前，他也是这样用目光追随着那道骄矜的身影，看他独自立于皇城城墙的最高点，面对着城下数万大军，眼中尽是轻蔑。  
领兵者在城下叫嚣谩骂，嘲笑高杉已是强弩之末。却不知银时早已接到密信领兵而至，只待信号便将围城大军尽数剿灭。  
而按照计划发起突袭的瞬间，却见一支羽箭自城中破空而出，正中城头之人后心。  
接下来的记忆变得模糊，银时只记得那人倒在城墙上，手中细长的烟杆自城头落下，又瞬间被城内冲出的骑兵践踏成泥。  
而自己也同时领兵杀上，血红的视线中只有不断飞落的残肢与人头，直到敌军领兵者被斩于马下，才发觉视野中浓得挥不开的血红，原是厮杀中四溅的血幕。  
城中的叛徒亦被他碎尸万段，葬身于大军马蹄之下。  
下一个片段，视线中是自己颤抖的双臂，怀中抱着那个温度不断流失的单薄身躯。  
城中的名医尽数被他捉来，战战兢兢地商议会诊半天后，总算安全拔了箭。可人却一直未曾醒来，只能靠着各色汤药维持生命。  
后来的日子大多在奔波中度过。银时踏遍了大半疆土，终于从一个边陲之地的巫医那里，得来了能起死回生的法子。  
而施术条件却极为严苛，需以多种珍稀原料，在特定时日，由特定之人施术才能完成。银时奔走大半年才凑齐了原料，而那特定之人，则是曾与高杉缔结血契的他自己。  
而今日，正是施术的特定之日。  
银时在外间除去身上轻甲，撩开帐幔，将床上之人用厚毯包裹打横抱起，径直往后殿温泉处而去。  
这是一处天然泉眼，池中弥漫着袅袅雾气。又子着人布置好后便摒退了众人，因而所需之物一应俱全，却只有他们两人在此，无人打扰。  
银时除去两人身上衣物，裸身浸入池中。高杉的身体无所依凭，只能无力地靠在他怀中。原本苍白的面色，也被温泉的热气蒸出了几分薄红来。  
炉中的香缓缓燃烧，升起的一线青烟却未曾散去，而是有如实质般聚拢而来。  
渡魂香，以朱雀血、麒麟角、鹏尾羽等混合所制，于至阴之日燃起，由血契缔结者施以阴阳和合之术，便可以自身之魂寻得被施术者的魂魄，引渡而回，是名渡魂之术。  
而渡魂之术，能渡回无法回归元身的魂魄，却亦能渡走施术者的心魂，因此被列为禁术，不得启用。银时也是费了万般口舌，才从那巫医口中得来。  
至于那阴阳和合之术……银时吞了口唾沫，视线微动，沿着高杉锁骨处凝结的一滴水珠缓缓下移，直到没入雾气氤氲的水面。  
他的手沿着高杉棱角凌厉的下颌缓缓抚过，低头凑上紧闭的双唇，以舌尖轻而易举分开，长驱直入再无阻拦。  
仍是记忆中柔软的触感，却再也不曾对他吐露冷硬的话语，只余令人心碎的沉默。  
银时的舌尖扫遍了对方口中每一个角落，有淡淡药香在唇舌间弥散开来，他的舌熟练地纠缠而上，像入水的游鱼般缠绞吮吸。无法吞咽的唾液自唇角滑落，口中间或溢出啧啧水声，如同阵阵鼓鸣震颤着耳膜，催促着他进一步的动作。  
他沿着高杉唇角一路吻下，在脆弱的脖颈上留下一串淡粉的痕迹，轻柔地含住了已悄然挺立的乳尖。  
高杉的身躯微不可察地震颤了一下，不由自主挺胸，却是将弱点完全送入了银时的掌控。银时划着圈地刺激着这几乎不见天日的敏感之处，手上也没闲着，揽住高杉的后腰，摆成了双腿分开坐于自己怀中的姿势。  
高杉的双臂被银时搭在自己肩上，无力地环住颈项，宛如拥抱般交颈缠绵。  
银时终于放开了被刺激得肿胀了一圈的乳首，一只手拢住高杉腿间半勃的性器抚弄，另一手则沿着背脊一路向下，探入了股缝间隐秘的所在。  
久未经人事的后穴紧闭着，在手指的安抚之下慢慢收了防备，却毫无预兆地被刺入一个指节。  
怀中的身躯蓦然紧绷，高杉喉中溢出一声无意识的呻吟，穴口不住紧缩，试图将入侵者推拒而出。  
银时却没有遂他的意，待一指不再遭到排斥后，便接着侵入了第二根。另一手则拢住对方性器揉搓挑逗，手法虽不甚熟练，掌心常年持刀留下的薄茧带来的刺激，却足以挑起原始的欲望。  
温泉水随着内壁被撑开涌入，水流冲刷过敏感的肠壁，又被一股脑地推挤而出。  
等到后穴能够吞下四根手指后，银时松开了高杉已蓄势待发的前端。手指退出时发出黏腻的水声，高杉的眉心不自觉地蹙起，微张的唇间溢出含混的轻哼。失去了魂魄的束缚，这具躯体的反应全凭本能。  
怒张的性器抵上穴口，银时握住高杉的腰，带着不容抗拒的力度一寸寸埋入那个温暖紧致的所在。条件反射地缩紧的内壁排斥地推挤着深深侵入的利刃，又在他作势退出时缠绞挽留。  
高杉的吐息变得急促起来，头无力地低垂着，动作间变得凌乱的紫发掩住了半张面目，原本染上薄红的双颊被大片红云取代，一直蔓延至颈项间，衬得那串吻痕越发鲜明起来。  
银时思及高杉向来讨厌在情事中留下痕迹，便安抚地沿着方才路线轻舔而过，却如种下一串重瓣樱般，将那痕迹复又重绘了一遍。  
待身下遭遇的抵抗渐微弱，银时稍退出几分，又长驱直入到底。根部被绞紧的感觉令他差点失了轻重，好在想起正事，忙收敛心神，随着律动默念巫医所授的心法，以渡魂香为引，分出一丝魂魄踏入高杉的神识中。  
目之所及是一片化不开的浓黑，高杉的背影端坐在一望无际的彼岸花中，仿佛凝固了此处的时间。  
似是听到银时靠近的脚步声，高杉缓缓回过头来，平静无波的单眸如同一潭古井，映出一道幽深的绿。他望着银时的方向，眼中似有波动，又转瞬即逝，快得令人无法察觉。  
“高杉，跟我回去。”银时开口道。  
“……为何要回？”高杉的单眸眨了眨，望向银时的眼中不带神采。  
“因为我在等你。”  
高杉的神色终于有了变化，阴沉诡谲的空间产生了裂缝，逐渐崩塌倾覆，殷红花瓣纷纷碎裂，落在满眼的黑中，一如银时记忆中的血幕。  
银时只觉眼前空间颠倒翻转，如同破碎的琉璃般映出无数残影，高杉站在一片狼藉中向他伸出手来。  
再回过神时，眼前仍是方才的温泉，怀中人轻微动了动，终于睁开了眼。  
高杉的神色带着几分茫然，他盯着银时看了半晌，似是不明白身在何处。于他来说发生的一切不过大梦一场，自己仍站在皇城城墙孤身对敌，胜负生死皆在一瞬之间。  
银时凑近的笑脸令他条件反射地推拒，却牵动了身下连接的部位，一阵令人麻痹的快感直冲大脑，又沿着四肢扩散开来，使他发出一声令人难堪的呻吟。  
嗓音是意料之外的嘶哑，高杉皱眉，不由怀疑此刻自己才是身在梦中。  
“矮杉くん你终于醒了，你再不醒我就……”耳边是银时轻快的嗓音，熟悉的口吻，成功用四个字就激起了他的怒气。  
“就趁我睡着了强奸我？”高杉忍着喉中疼痛，没好气回道。  
“别这么无情嘛，我技术又不是不好。”银时干笑两声，下身退出一半，又猛力一顶尽数没入，囊袋打在高杉臀部，发出轻微“啪”地一声。  
“你……”高杉很快便没了与他计较的余裕。他的身躯不由自主向后仰去，仅靠银时握在他腰间的手保持平衡。搭在银时肩上的手臂勾住后颈，五指埋入蓬松的银发中，随着身下的动作倏然收紧。  
“疼疼疼……要秃了，要秃了高杉くん。”银时露出一个五官纠结在一起的夸张表情，身下的动作却丝毫未松懈，退出到仅剩柱头卡在穴口，便再次破开丝毫不给对方喘息之机。  
“就算秃了，你这头顽强的天然卷也会立刻长出来。”高杉在喘息的间隙间回敬道。  
而接下来他再寻不到机会讽刺，银时凑上来，将他的冷嘲热讽尽数堵在口中。越发猛烈的攻势令他不得不用双腿缠住对方腰身，被一路逼退至池边，后腰抵上略带凉意的池沿，而这也只带来片刻的清醒，便又拖着他沉入快感的深渊中。  
银时伸手抚上高杉的欲望，却发现他不知何时早已泄了出来。他在贴紧的唇间轻笑了两声，最后几下越发猛力的冲撞后，将自己埋入前所未有的深处，尽数射了出来。  
两人又胡天胡地在温泉里折腾到半夜，直到高杉累得手指都抬不起来，银时才收了手，清理善后之后用来时的姿势将高杉抱回殿内。  
高杉脸色不太好：“你再敢用这个姿势抱我我就……”  
“睡了睡了，高杉くん晚安。”银时熟练地铺开被褥，将两人裹住，伸手一挥熄了蜡烛。  
※  
第二日清早，又子便带着一干宫人，捧着洗漱用具在殿外待命。然而等了一个时辰有余，仍不见动静。她心下奇怪，便上前推门而入。  
依然是暖意融融如春的殿内，却像是缺了一丝活气。  
又子望见仿佛正安详同枕而眠的两人，终于忍不住以手掩口，两行泪水滚滚而落。  
直到此时，她方才明白银时向她转述的那句话。  
渡魂之术，能渡回无法回归元身的魂魄，却亦能渡走施术者的心魂。  
-END-


End file.
